A Day in the Real World
by Thefemalesaiyan
Summary: Gohan makes a wish to Shenron and it takes him to the real world for a whole day. What will happen to our favorite Half-Saiyan? One-Shot.


Disclaimer: If I owned DBZ, I wouldn't be here.

So I just got two of my teeth taken out and my dentist was nice enough to say that I should take it easy on myself, so what do I do? I write a one shot of course!

Now just to be clear, everyone here, Gohan is not only going to the real world but he also turning into a twelve year old again, so he's going to be in seventh grade. Also everything here is based on my middle school experience in a school that was a 6-12 school.

"Okay class, you heard Gohan, he said Ms. Gordon I know that a qualitative observation is an observation that I observe with one or more of the five senses," said the teacher. She was in her late forties and was stating the obvious, and the class just stare at her with boredom that she never noticed.

Our favorite Demi-Saiyan was sitting in the third row next to a girl with short brown wavy hair with matching chocolate-brown eyes. How did he get into this situation? Let's take a look.

Flashback

Gohan Goten, Trunks, and Videl had gather the Dragon Balls for fun but they didn't think about what they were going to wish for. Then Gohan thought of something he longed for his whole life.

"I wish that I was normal for a day!"

Shenron's eyes glowed red like they always did when he did and said," As you wish."

Then everything faded black

Gohan then remembered waking up but not by Goten jumping on him or Chichi yelling, but by an annoying alarm clock.

And the odd thing he found some clothes laying ready for him, a black polo shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans he put them on, and when he went downstairs, apparently he was in a house, he saw two adults.

One had black eyes and black hair, she was washing some dishes. Another had blond hair and brown eyes, he was sipping on some coffee and was reading the Newspaper.

"Finally, you wake up Gohan, your father and I were thinking of going up there if you took any longer," the women said.

Gohan was confused, but he didn't bother asking any questions.

"This must be part of the wish" he thought.

"Don't just stand there son, you have to eat breakfast," the man said.

"He called me son," Gohan thought, "wait I asked to be normal for a day, and my parents are anything but normal, wow I got more than I bargained for."

Gohan ate scrambled eggs and bacon, normally it wouldn't be enough for a Saiyan, but surprisingly it left him full.

"Okay son, let's head off," the man, or should I say Gohan's father, said.

"Where are we going?" Gohan asked.

"To school of course!" his father exclaimed.

"Oh and Gohan sweetie don't forget your ID," the women said as she handed him an ID hanging on a blue lanyard. The lanyard had his real father Goku on it, in Super Saiyan no less. It also had a key chain hanging on it with a rubber Piccolo on it.

"What's going on?" Gohan thought.

Anyway Gohan's supposed dad drove him and then stopped in front of a big building where students were roaming around the campus.

"Good luck on your first day," his father said as Gohan got out of the car and walked towards the building.

A girl ran towards him, she had a rather happy look on her face.

"You like Dragon Ball Z too!" she yelled.

"Huh?"

"Dragon Ball Z duh, your lanyard is a Dragon Ball Z lanyard don't you know that?"

"What's Dragon Ball Z?"

"Only the best anime of all time. It's about this guy named Goku and he's a part of this race known as the Saiyans. Long story short, he and the Z Fighters fight to protect the Earth."

Gohan was surprised at this, he definitely wasn't in Kansas anymore, this girl knew about the Saiyans and the Z Fighters, and she said it was an anime. Isn't that short of animation? Oh god in this world his whole life is a cartoon!

"Oh and I didn't catch your name, my name is Aki by the way."

"Oh mine is Gohan."

"Gohan? That's so cool! In Dragon Ball Z, Goku's first son is Gohan, Gohan is also one of my favorite characters! If only he continued training after the Cell Saga then maybe the Buu Saga would have been different, but then again you can't argue with Chichi and her studies."

The bell then rang.

"Aww dang it, what locker number are you? I could help you look for it."

"Uhh, I don't know," Gohan admitted.

"It's on your schedule."

Gohan doubted it but something in him told him that the schedule was in his backpack, he dug in it and sure enough found a slip of paper, he handed it to the girl.

"Cool! It's 7012, next to mine, and we have almost the same classes, only you have gym for last period."

So he followed her through the school and she led him to his locker. She helped him by telling him which things he would need and even was kind enough to lend him a book for his free time, sadly it was Dragon Ball Z volume 18, but Gohan had no clue what was in that volume... yet.

Their first class was History, not much happened, only Gohan took a peck into the manga that Aki gave him and was shocked. This book had him facing Cell in it.

Then, they had Science and this is where we end our flashback.

End of Flashback

"Okay class now you have ten minutes before the bell, so you can talk among yourselves."

The class then pretty much split up into two groups, one with all the 'cool' kids and the other group was the rest of the class

"Have you read any part of the book yet?" Aki asked.

"Ah yeah," Gohan told her.

"Do you like it?"

"It's okay."

"Be honest, not many people in this school like anime period and are so judgmental."

"They are?"

"Yeah, my brother is always telling me how ashamed he is of me and my dad too. A lot of girls here are too."

"What book are you reading now?" Gohan asked when he saw the book in her hand but he couldn't get anything from it, it had a book cover on it.

"Oh, this is Dragon Ball Z volume 19. It's a rather sad volume, Goku dies in this one."

"Oh."

The rest of class they kept silent to each other and read, or in Gohan's case pretend to read.

When the bell rang, Gohan couldn't help but notice Aki's red eyes and dry tears, even though she tried to hide it.

"Aki, were you crying."

For a girl who just finished crying and tried to hide it she was rather open about it, "Yeah Gohan, it's just that when I read something like that, my emotions always get the better of me."

The next three periods were normal, the only thing that got even close to interesting was when Aki showed him her sketch book, which she had drawings of Goku, Vegeta, Tien, Yamacha, Krillin, and even him when he was younger!

Now Gym, that was a story.

Gohan's wish prevent him from having an abnormal ki, heck he was pretty much a normal human.

He had to dodge as many balls as he could but when you are a seventh grader against a bunch of High schoolers, that's no easy task.

Luckily after school ended, the day flowed quickly, much to Gohan's liking, although he actually enjoyed it, but it was not as fun as his own life and there was no Videl here.

Gohan finally went to sleep and then when he woke up, it wasn't because of an annoying alarm clock, no it was because his hyperactive brother was jumping on him, and for the first time, Gohan was happy for it.


End file.
